


perfection

by NalgeneWhore



Series: Elorcan One Shots [81]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, softies 🥰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan One Shots [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	perfection

She held her arms out, reaching for him, “Come here and hold me.” Her boyfriend looked so warm and soft in his sweatpants and hoodie. “Please?” 

Lorcan chuckled. He looked at Elide through the bathroom mirror, his hands stilling in his hair, “I’ll be there in a moment.” Elide pouted and watched him braid his hair. After a moment, she crawled to the end of the bed and stepped off. Elide walked over to Lorcan and slipped under his arm. She hugged herself to his chest, burrowing her face in his warm skin. He laughed slightly, dropping a hand onto her back, “Yo, Hellas, E, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” she mumbled. “‘m fine.”

“Hey, c’mon, I know you better than that,” Lorcan said. He finished off his braid and wrapped her up in his big arms. Elide melted further into him. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

She sighed, her breath slightly shaky, “I don’t know. I missed you today and I don’t know why.” 

Lorcan hummed and rubbed a soothing circle over her back. “I missed you too.” 

Elide slid her arms down to curl her fists against his chest. She pressed the side of her face against his shoulder, “My head hurts too.”

He frowned and tilted her chin up, “Migraine again?” 

“Yeah,” she whispered, closing her eyes again. Her brain pounded against her skull. Elide had managed not to cry until now, when tears welled in her eyes. Her voice was shaky when she said, “It’s really bad. I can barely think.” He pressed his lips to her brow, not quite a kiss, but a reassurance that he would be there with her. Elide smiled softly and lifted her face to kiss across his until their lips met. She kissed him slowly and softly, not trusting herself to move without hurting. 

They traded those sweet kisses until Lorcan pulled away, his eyes heavy-lidded and dark. Slowly, he stood, lifting Elide into his arms, “Bed.” She cuddled into her boyfriend’s broad chest. Lorcan carried her to her bed and held her up as he flipped the duvet back. He didn’t let go, not once while he sat down on the plush mattress and leaned back against the headboard. “What happened at work?” 

She shrugged, nuzzling her face into the warm crook of his neck, “Not much. The kiddos were good today. Esther had a headache too, so we had a naptime.” 

Lorcan laughed, “Naptime? Is that what my hard earned tax payer dollars are going to? Naps?”

Elide sniffled, “I like my naps. They’re so nice when my head hurts.” She cried softly, her tears dripping onto his neck. “Don’t be mean to me. Take care of me.” 

“C’mon, princess, you know I got you forever,” he murmured, slowly rubbing her back. He kissed the top of her head, then her temple. Lorcan pulled the duvet over her and curled her into the shadows of his chest. 

Elide loosened her grip on his collar and moved her nose lower, so she could breathe evenly. “How was your day?” 

“Mm, fine. Ko called me a couple times, asking me to come home early. He’s… he’s been lonely lately. I don’t know why,” Lorcan said, the corners of his lips turning down. “Asks me to tell him about Essar.” 

Elide hummed, mumbling her soft, sedated support. “Should we worry?”

In the back of his throat, he made a dismissive noise. “No, no. He’s curious. It’s just… hard. To talk about her. Some things… I feel like if I speak them out loud, they’ll disappear and I’ll really lose her. Everything that was us.”

Tears brimmed in her eyes again. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m—“

“Please, don’t apologise, Elide,” he cut her off, running his hand over her hair. “I didn’t feel like talking.” 

She hummed again. “Ok. I don’t-“ she stifled a yawn “-want to ignore you, but I’m… so tired, L.” 

He chuckled, “I know. Go to sleep. I’ll be here.” 

It couldn’t have taken more than three seconds for her to drift off into a dreamless state. 

The next time she woke up, Lorcan was still holding her. He had his eyes closed, but Elide could tell he wasn’t asleep.

“Stop staring at me, Elide. It’s invasive, don’t you know?” 

She laughed, her head feeling a little less horribly than before. “Shut up, stupid.” Outside the door, they both heard little feet pattering down the hallway. Elide was smiling in anticipation. 

The door was slowly pushed open, “ _Até*_? What’s everyone so quiet for?” A little head of dark hair poked through the door. “Hi-hi.” 

“Hi, baby,” Elide whispered. “How are you?” 

Kohana stepped in and shrugged, “It’s so silence.” She swallowed her snort at his words and reached her hand out to him. 

“C’mere, Ko.” 

He ran across the room and slowed as he climbed into bed. He nestled under Elide’s arm and into his father’s side. “Does your head hurt?” 

“Yeah. It does.” 

“Was I too loud? I’m sorry.” 

“Oh, no, honey. You were perfect,” Elide said. She stretched her legs out so she was laying down between Lorcan’s legs, with her torso and head resting against his chest. “It’s nobody’s fault.” 

Kohana regarded her skeptically. He sighed through his nose and cupped her face in his hands. Slowly, and so sweetly, he pecked her forehead. It was something he had learned from Lorcan at some point. In her chest, Elide could feel her heart melting. The little one cuddled closer and whispered something in his mother tongue. Then, he pulled away and looked at her with a serious furrow in his little brow, “All better? All better.” 

She laughed and tugged him close, wrapping him up in her arms. “All better, sweetheart.” Kohana nodded decidedly and rested his head on her chest. 

He became drowsy, mumbling softly, “‘kay. ‘m… ‘m gon’ sleep… now.” 

Elide brushed a kiss to the top of his head and laughed quietly, “Ok, baby.” He sighed softly and soon, Kohana was deep asleep. She tilted her head up when Lorcan slid his arms around them, “Hi.” 

He grinned and kissed her forehead, “You’re perfection, you know that?” 

“Mmmm,” she said, pressing back into his embrace and holding his son that much closer. “I am pretty amazing, it’s true.” 

Lorcan muffled his laugh in her silky hair, “And so modest, too.” 

She clicked her tongue and gently slapped his cheek, “You love me like this.” 

“That I do, Lochan.” 

“Forever?” she asked, looking up again to meet his gaze. 

Lorcan rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over her ribcage. “And always.”


End file.
